Project SENTIMENTS 101
by AeroCharm
Summary: And who knew, that tomorrow, they’ll see me in lingerie. Yeah, for old times’ sake.' SasuSaku/AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Main Target, acquired. Sakura Haruno, spotted leaving out of the library…oops, she just tripped. Tell me, Jiraiya. Why did you pick her? She doesn't really fit in your project."

"Can't you see? Underneath those four layers of heavy clothing is one curvy body. She _is_ hot, Tsunade. Minus the glasses —my God, who even wears those thick rimmed spectacles? — plus a little glamour."

"And how would you know what's behind the four layers, hm?"

"Ahh, well…"

"Are you trying to tell me that you've been peeking at the Girls Locker Room again?"

"Uh…"

"God, you old pervert! If we weren't old friends, I wouldn't be doing you this favor."

"Still the same old batty principal, huh Tsunade?"

"Did you just call me 'Old Batty'?"

"Shh! Target number One, Naruto Uzumaki. Over there! At the cafeteria, ordering ramen."

"Ugh, Jiraiya!"

"Target number Two, Shikamaru Nara, lounging under a tree."

"I think I regret letting you scout around my campus."

"Don't be. Your students should anticipate these kinds of situations since they enrolled in this school. Where anything can happen."

"You're making my school sound like it's a _non-disciplinary academy that allows its studenst to go rampant_!"

"Well, isn't it? Target number Three, Neji Hyuuga over at the field. Meditating."

"Jiraiya! Don't make me kill you!"

"Now, now. Calm down, Tsunade. Here. I'll give you my latest edition of the Icha Icha Paradise."

"_JIRAIYA!_"

"Target number Four, Kiba Inuzuka cleaning up after his pooch. Are puppies allowed in your school, Tsunade?"

"His parents contacted me and arranged something to let the dog stay. I didn't approve at first but they assured me that the dog is 'trained' and is 'smarter than your average junior'. So there."

"Ah. Special treatment, huh?"

"What? No, it isn't!"

"Target number Five, Gaara Subaku, leaving the gates of Konohana Academy. Are tattoos allowed in the school premises, Tsunade? Especially when it's tattooed in his forehead?"

"That is not a tattoo."

"Talk about delinquents."

"If you don't want my students in your damned project then leave! Right now!"

"Chill Tsunade. I was just joking."

"Right. I thought so."

"Ah-hah. Target number Six, Sasuke Uchiha. Leaving the gym. Wow Tsunade. So many undiscovered talents are in your school and you're not cultivating them? Shame on you."

"What do you think they are? Plants? Hah!"

"Call them up for me tomorrow morning to your office. I'm going to have a little chat with your successors."

* * *

Reviews are used for making Sasuke underwear.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Announcement!"_

The speaker spoke after the assembly. I've got a terrible headache today. And I feel dizzy. And I look like a wreck. Not that I or anyone care personally. I feel really dizzy. I massaged the bridge of my nose in hopes of making it go away.

"Will the following students report to the Headmistress' office…"

I wish we could already head in to the classroom now. The people around began whispering and mumbling something about last week's debacle. I removed my glasses and rubbed my eyes. I know this not what mommies teach you but my eyelids are in danger of closing, right this very minute.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

All eyes turned to the impossibly loud blond haired boy at the very last of the line. His blue eyes sort of popped out. His expression turned into astonishment. Then Kiba punched his shoulder playfully and scared him. I think he said "The Headmistress knows what you did last summer." And then he laughed. Naruto glared at him.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

Now, it was Naruto's turn to laugh. And he imitated what Kiba said to him. They are loud. Really loud. Can't we all just head to our respective classrooms? I need to sit down.

"Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru, who is standing beside me, muttered something about 'what a drag' it is to head to Headmistress' office when he didn't remember anything about last week's debacle.

"Neji Hyuuga."

I didn't get to see his reaction since he was at the junior's line. But even though I'd see his reaction, I'd see no reaction at all. He was pretty passive. Nothing to be surprised about there.

"Gaara Subaku."

Gaara was standing at the front of the line. So basically, his back was the only thing I could see. But I bet he'd have no reaction at all, too.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

It's creepy when everyone on cue silenced for awhile then erupted into violent murmurs and mutters and whispers and etcetera, etcetera. The girls behind me were exaggerating about Sasuke had a threesome at last week's party where the debacle started. But I know Sasuke wouldn't do that.

Truth is I'm nervous. Really nervous. Wondering why? Well, the announcement called the name of my friends. Correction! My friends _before_. It's not that we fought. We were the best of friends in elementary always playing and bonding and stuff until we entered high school. We just gradually drifted apart. They were moving to the respective 'cliques'. Cliché, I know. When we tried to hook up, everyone made excuses. Finally, everyone just gave up. After that, we never even said hi to each other on the hallways. It's like we don't know each other at all. Sad, yeah? If you're wondering which clique I drifted to, well, I didn't drift into any clique. I just became a wallflower. No one ever really talks to me. No one even notices me. Which is a-okay. I don't think I can handle 'friendships' anymore. Not after what happened.

"And Sakura Haruno."

I think I just heard my name being mentioned by the speaker. Why am I involved in this? For a moment, the murmurs rose again. Asking among themselves who this Sakura Haruno person is. But I felt the familiar eyes that looked to me. There was Naruto's surprised stare, Kiba's amused one, Shikamaru's oh-really?-stare, I couldn't see Neji but I can feel he's looking at me, Gaara's acknowledged gaze, and Sasuke's… Sasuke didn't even look at me.

I think my head just got electrocuted. My breathing became uneven. I bent down with my hands on my knees and tried to ease my breathing. One, inhale, two, exhale, three, inhale. Then I eventually calmed down.

"That is all. Quietly proceed to your respective classrooms and have a nice morning."

_Well, isn't this one big happy reunion?

* * *

_Reviews will be used to buy AeroCharm an energy drink for the fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

"You were all called here to meet my old friend. But apparently, he hasn't arrived yet. So, take a seat." Tsunade calmly said. Then she went through her papers and the shuffling sounds emerged. The Headmistress' office contained a rectangular table –the kind where you use it for business meetings—and was aligned with chairs on the sides. She sat at one end of the table. At the other end of the desk is a laptop and a projector was placed. I sat down. I sat between Naruto and Neji. The other four sat at the opposite end of the table. I looked at the faces around me. My old friends are here. I looked at Naruto and he grinned at me. He didn't change. I smiled at him. But not the type where you show your pearly whites off. I looked at Neji and he looked at me too. He gave me a nod of acknowledgment and a tight smile. I smiled too. But not directly at him. Just a smile that emerged when I thought about how all of us are reunited again. The expression on their faces was either relaxed or tensed. But mostly relaxed. I think I'm the only one whose face is looking tense.

"What? You mean you called us here to meet your friend? Not about the debacle?" Naruto erupted. He was looking straight at the Headmistress' eyes. Kiba was trying to softly tell that Naruto was an idiot and he should shut up or we could all get detention because of him. But Naruto didn't hear him. Poor Kiba.

"What debacle? Is there something that I should know?"

Naruto froze. Then laughed quietly as if he were in a stage where he said a wrong line and wished to rewind the scene so he could do it all over again. Luckily, he was saved by the bell. Well, not literally.

"Headmistress, Jiraiya is here." Tsunade's assistant announced. She was small. And I talked to her once when I was about to buy a library card. Her name's Shizune, I think. I'm not really sure anymore. "Let him in." was all Tsunade said. A tall, huge man entered. He was grinning deviously. This must be Jiraiya.

Tsunade stood up. Jiraiya stood at the opposite end of the table. "So I take it that Tsunade already told you the details?" Jiraiya was still grinning. "No, I haven't. I'm not going to do all the talking for you. This is your business, you handle it." Tsunade crossed her arms while saying those. She was glaring at Jiraiya. I wonder how they became 'old friends'. Jiraiya seems unaffected by Tsunade's loathing glare. He started to talk.

"All of you are chosen to model for a project of mines. You can't back out or say 'no'. Because like I said, you were chosen. Any questions before I continue?" He seems full of himself and extremely confident. "What's the catch?" Those words came from the lips of Neji. He didn't look too interested but he didn't look uninterested too. "A job." Neji 'tch'-ed. "Who would need a job?" Shikamaru muttered. I get what they mean. We study at Konohana Academy. The most prestigious school in the Fire Country. Basically, students who study here are rich. Some enroll via board exams and those who pass with high marks get in and you have a scholarship. For example, me. I'm here on scholarship. They enter with money. I enter with brains. But I'm not saying that they're dumb or anything.

"No more questions?" Jiraiya asked. Everybody remained silent. Jiraiya looked at Shizune who was standing at the door. He gave a nod. He sat down then typed something at the laptop. Shizune closed the lights and the projector started. The first slide showed a word, _Sentiments_, in a fancy font.

"Sentiments is the name of my project which you guys will be modeling." Jiraiya smiled. He tapped something in his laptop and the next slide appeared.

It showed a…

_lingerie. _

Jiraiya smiled even more. All eyes were looking at me. I turned red and turned all my focus on the house plant sitting beside Shizune as if it were the most amazing object that I have ever seen. "I don't see why our presence here is needed. It is about lingerie modeling and the only female among us is Sakura." Gaara said. His voice was neutral. It seems he was irritated and not irritated at the same time. He's hard to read. "That's right. We are guys, in case you haven't noticed." Kiba said in a like-duh voice. Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "You didn't let me finish." Naruto tried to keep in his laughter.

"Indeed, Sakura will be the model. The focus. The subject. Since she is the one who will advertise the undergarments. There is one basic shape —as you can see here—, but with five colors and variations, which becomes a design you can enjoy. So, you'll build a girl-boy pair and I'd like you to face each other in every image. As for the image concept, which I got for the designs, are the following six…"

He tapped his laptop and a new slide appeared.

"Naruto for Energy."

Naruto looked nervous. Naruto once had a not-so-obvious crush at me back when we were Grade 2 until Grade 6. I'm not sure if he still has today. Because, I've become a mess since all of us split up.

"Kiba for Fresh."

I looked over at Kiba. He winked at me. I chuckled. Yeah, that's the old Kiba I know. No malice and lust, just the usual playfulness he always possesses.

"Shikamaru for Delight."

Shikamaru threw his head back and sighed heavily. He didn't mean it in an annoyed way. He was the closest to me among the group. He's a great listener and he doesn't talk much. I wonder how Shikamaru became the one for Delight. But hey, if this doesn't get weirder in any way then I don't know what is.

"Neji for Glamour."

He smirked. Neji and his perfect hair with his perfect gray eyes is something to smirk about. He is boastful. He was always bragging back when we were young. But nowadays, he'd just keep quiet but he's aura is sending messages like "I am better than you, so FYL!"

"Gaara for Love."

I figured he'd get the 'Love' Sentiment 'cause he's got an Ai tattoo in his forehead. When I met him at first —which was probably around Grade 2— I thought his tattoo was disgusting and I wondered why children my age get a tattoo on his forehead. But later on, it wasn't really a tattoo. And I grew up with it and eventually thought it was cute. Gaara just looked at me blankly then looked back at the screen.

"Sasuke for Desire."

Sasuke looked at me. There was something in his eyes, but, just like Gaara he looked away quickly. Sasuke was your golden boy. Tall, dark and handsome. But he's kinda bitchy too. Like ice-cold kind of bitchy. If you'd go through the hallways at my school you'll get deaf with 'Sasuke this, Sasuke that'. Trust me, he's got this pheromones that's like 'JUMP ME! JUMP ME NOW! Wait, don't I'm too cool to be jumped. But go on, do drool at me.'

"How's it? Don't you think you guys fit perfectly?" Jiraiya finished with him laughing quietly, quite maniaclly I might say.

"How come I was Energy? Why couldn't I be Fresh?"

"The dobe's right! I am not FRESH!"

"I'm not agreeing with me being labeled as Delight…"

"Am I that girly looking to be place under the Glamour category?"

"Just because I have an Ai on my forehead doesn't mean I should get Love."

"Desire, hn."

"I DON'T WANNA BE AN UNDERWEAR MODEL!"

I shouted. I wondered why. It's just that everything seems inappropriate. I looked at everybody's faces and calmed myself down. Jiraiya said "I guess you wouldn't want to model. You obviously don't have the assets for it. You fail as a woman." And that made my blood boil. Sure, I know I don't look curvy as other girls or have a huge set of bonkers or a huggable butt but I do know that I do not fail as a woman. "You see? See how wrong taking high school students into modelling lingere where there whole lives could turn into one big fat controversy. Shame on you, mister." is what I should've said. Instead, I retorted with "You know what? I think I'll do this. I'll prove to you, mister—" I jabbed a finger at Jiraiya "—that I do not fail as a woman. You just picked the wrong girl with a bad start in the morning to criticize about her femininity."

Everyone was looking at me. Tsunade gave me a Victory-is-ours or Girl-Power! look. Shizune looked as if she enjoyed it but was too guilty to admit it. Jiraiya said with a smirk "Well, guess it's settled then. Tomorrow at my studio at 12pm. Tsunade will tell you where it is." He went to talk to Tsunade silently for a bit then walked out.

I was heading straight home when I got out of school. We parted way when we reached the gate. Naruto and Kiba gave me a grin and a wave. Shikamaru gave me a pat on the back. Neji patted my head. Gaara muttered a silent 'take care' to me and Sasuke said 'see you'. I felt like we were whole again. One big family. Correction; One big _awesome_ family.

And who knew, that tomorrow, they'll see me in lingerie.

_Yeah, like old times' sake.

* * *

_

Reviews will be used to buy Sakura a G-String for the next chapter.


End file.
